


[Podfic] Green

by Autisticmob Podfics (AutisticMob)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aromantic, Aromantic Alphonse Elric, Aromantic Author, Aromantic Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Alphonse Elric, Autistic Character, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, Oneshot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Stimming, Swearing, autistic author, father/son dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/Autisticmob%20Podfics
Summary: Alphonse and Greed bond over being aromantic. [PODFIC VERSION]





	[Podfic] Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568308) by [AutisticMob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob). 

> I have zero shame in podficcing my own works <s>and I'm way too nervous to ask permission to do someone else's.</s>

**Listen**  


_(or click [here](https://clyp.it/rp3zjp52?token=c63ad60b5583c8a2ac43ef7018e485a3) for mobile streaming)_

**Author:** [Autisticmob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob)

**Reader:** [Autisticmob Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/Autisticmob%20Podfics)

**Length:** 3:34

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1du893g2ogly9y3/green_podfic.mp3/file)


End file.
